A Sense Beyond
by ReggaeRosto1394
Summary: A blind monk seeks to improve his other senses and become enlightened to all ways of living. A certain fox is willing to help him in his quest...
1. (AN 1)

OK, so I'm starting a poll here for who yall would like the story to be about. Forewarning, this will be a lemon and I won't do M/M or Dickgirls- That shit's weird…. Leave the reply in the comments


	2. Chapter 1

_**A man lying dead in front of a sleek white fox. The iron-tinged smell of blood upon the air. A whisper in her ear, then she felt herself being enveloped in light. A tingling began almost unnoticeably in the fox's paws, working its way slowly up her legs to her back haunches. Magic most sacred and arcane presented itself to the bewildered eyes of the fox, straining to nip the tingling in its legs. Delicately, slowly, the white fur of the fox began to change. Paws straightened out, the fifth toe moved down and began to form, out of a shifting undulating blob, a human foot. Legs followed feet, waist, torso, head, and arms bringing up the rear. Frantic, the fox tried to put her tail between her legs and slink off, only to find that the number of tails had more than doubled. Fear began to present itself in her mind. Wait… fear? Foxes didn't feel fear. Caution, yes, alarm, yes, but fear? Fear was completely new to the fox. Slowly, she sat back from her hands and knees to rest with her feet under her bottom. Her eyes, liquid and beautiful as molten gold, glanced about their surroundings, taking everything in, cast in a new light. The reflective, luminescent golden orbs came to rest once again on the body of the man, noticing things that hadn't presented themselves before. A dark robe, seized at the waist. A scruffy countenance with a scraggly beard and eyes pure blue, only recently begun to dull. Remorse presented itself within her, working its way towards her heart, playing upon her sympathies. As the events that had come to pass finally registered in her mind, she knew that she must be different than she was before, and so, she raised herself from the ground and stumbled off towards the sun, towards the East, towards Ionia. **_

The first light of the day crests through the windows of the Institute, traveling slowly from window pane to wall, on to the carpeted floor of an austere room. The walls were a warm, reddish-brown color, both plain and simple. Little art adorned them, neither photo of loved ones nor reminder of home. As this ray of light crept ever so slowly towards the door, it plays upon the form of a man, sitting with his legs crossed upon the floor. When the ray reaches his feet, bare and scarred, he smiles, feeling the warmth that it brings and savoring it. He ends his meditation and slowly lifts himself off the floor. Treading a path familiar to him, he finds his way to the refrigerator and opens it with a deft flick of his wrist. Out of habit, as a carton of eggs falls out of the door, he catches it blindly and returns it to its place atop the second shelf, then grabs the peculiarly shaped jug of milk and taps the door shut. In a fashion that suggests that the man has done this many times before, he makes his way over to the pantry, 7 steps from the refrigerator. Opening the collapsing door, he picks up a box of simple bran cereal and a noritake bowl, uses the heel of his foot to shut the pantry firmly, and meanders slowly over to the table, purposefully but leisurely. Lee Sin smiles as he lays the bowl down, pours himself some milk and cereal, and sits down to break his fast. Spooning precariously balanced flakes into his mouth, he breaths in a quick whiff of satisfaction, appeased and gratified by his morning's meditation. Put at ease from the routine, his satisfaction, though slight, is visible upon his face, just slightly in the upturned corners of his mouth and in the visible delight he conveys in his appreciation of the bran cereal. Routine, he reflects, is comfort. Knowing daily what will occur, though changing slightly, provides assurance that nothing will go wrong, a fact he takes great comfort in, since his incident as a summoner. The boy he murdered….

_**A flash of light as a teenaged boy, chanting softly and concentrating with every aspect of his body besides one, focuses on an impossibly difficult task. His excitement, though believed to be veiled, shakes his whole body; his confidence brimming over is etched into the lines on his face. "A fearsome beast" they called it. He snorted. As if a beautiful woman from the jungles of Valoran could possibly be considered fearsome. His self-restraint was nearly inexistent, the end of his rope having been reached and then some. The only part of his body he couldn't control, the biological weak point of any human male, was trembling with anticipation. As the stars slowly fade from his eyeballs, the boy is met with a sight completely different than the one he had anticipated. Instead of the beautiful creature rumored to have the strength and stamina of a cougar and the beauty of an Egyptian Pharaoh, he finds himself face to face with a noticeably shocked, pale young boy, around half the teenager's age. Before the gangly youth could register what had occurred, the pale boy in front of him blanched, his skull rolling forward off of his shoulders, his limbs severing from one another instantly, and his body falling dead with an expression of terror on the recently decapitated head. Shock, horror, and confusion whirl around the youth's head in a derby of conflicting emotions, none proving themselves the victor as the young man stands up and stares at the pile of disjointed limbs that was once a living, breathing boy. Finally understanding what has occurred, he collapses to his knees in agony. His oversight, his excitement, his preoccupation with the "needs" he desired to be met had lost this child his life. Neither name, nor home was known to the summoner, only the abject terror present on the freckled face of the deceased victim.**_

His face twitches slightly, noticeable sorrow written in the lines on his face, the scars upon his face darkening with the mere memory of the act. Regret plagues him daily, and rightly so. The village he destroyed… While the League's councilors were able to overlook the incident, the same could not be said for him. Complete and utter obliteration of entire families as a result of his impatience, a result of his actions… it was nigh on unbearable. He allows his sorrow into his body fully for 10 seconds, and though his eyes are covered, silent and dry sobs cause his body to heave and shudder. Then, breathing slowly through his nostrils, as the Shojin monks taught him, he releases the negative emotion. His face returns to a mildly amused palate, and he shovels down the last spoonful of cereal, on to the next part of his routine. Exiting his room and locking the door, Lee Sin returns his key to his belt, proceeding along the corridor, making as little noise as a whisper so as not to wake the other Ionian champions. Though he searches for none in particular, as he passes the rooms of the females of Ionia, a few bars of a song, hummed quietly, catch the attention of the amaurotic, a cacophony of music to his attentive ears. Since the day of the incident, Lee Sin had ignored any advance by any woman, attractive or otherwise, merely making polite conversation, but the song, low and alluring, stirs his heart ever so slightly. War breaking out in his ever-repentant mind, he argues that as a monk, trained in the science of faith and perception, could never truly understand why he had been distracted as a young man unless he fully understood human nature. Logic, albeit of a circuitous route, eventually combines with lust, and the Ionian turns around, catching the eye and the attention of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Good morning, Lee Sin!" Ahri cries, bubbling with happiness, her tails curling in delight.

"And to you as well" Lee Sin responds, quietly and affectionately. "I was unaware that anyone else rose as early as I did. In fact, of all people I would expect you most to be sleeping in."

" To be frank, I was having trouble sleeping. Being alone in bed is always suuccch a hassle… No one to cuddle, it makes me nearly frantic with loneliness…" At this Ahri winked suggestively, blowing Lee Sin a kiss just to be sure her actions weren't going unnoticed. The Blind Monk could be so dense, she reflected, in the ways of women, but his endurance was legendary among the champions. After being tied to a stake and burning himself _**of his own volition**_ for weeks on end, no one could survive for longer than he would be able to.

Lee Sin, while in no means unaware of Ahri's plans, had no intention of resisting her charm. After all, to purify himself in both body and spirit, he had to be fully enlightened, right? It was only natural.

_**(A/N: So, Lee Sin's given in to his…. baser emotions. Rather an interesting side to monks, eh? Feel free to R&R, and be truthful- this is my first FF and I want to improve as a writer.)**_

_**-ReggaeRosto1394**_


End file.
